newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/What Needs to Be Fixed: Pirates Online Rewritten Website
I am hurryng to release Monday's update :because I just need to hurry. :Sorry I cannot explain :why I need to hurry. :It's just that I do not have time :to talk about it right now. :In fact, with my hurrying, :I think I accidently name this blog :"What Needs to Be Fixed: Pirates Online Rewritten Website". :Yet when that happens, I have one problem... :I cannot rename the blog! :Could this be Jolly Roger's evil tricks? :Did he cast a spell :on the Rename button? :Because of that Jolly, :I am going to have to release the update :without the title of this blog saying "Daily Alpha Update". Oh hello there, I didn't see you! As you can see above, I written my somewhat "quote". Savvy enough, huh? If not, why don't you ask me to share what I think about my fantastic "quote". Here is what I need to say: It is not true! I'm pretty sure you all know TheGleamings already released our daily update today. That quote was just for the best of winds or what some Pirates would say it, pirate fun! If you read the title of my blog, good for you because that is why I am here for. I am here to tell you guys what fixes the Pirates Online Rewritten Website needs. I know this is first development and it's OK that the website has errors right now. It is not always easy to bring back a game you once loved and the company closes it. We feel the same way. We're all sad POTCO closed on September 19. But hey, look-e-here! Myself and the rest of the developer team are going to bring back POTCO just because we loved the game :) Alrighty, on to talking about those website errors. Again, that is why I am here and must focus on what I was planning. As I am looking around the website, I found things that don't look right and needs fixing. They include: :• #1 - Website Input Fields: ::• Registering an Account should only require Username, Password, and Email. No Website info and Comment. ::• Login should only require Username and Password. No Website and Email info and no Comment. ::• Commenting on the Current News should only require Pirate Name, Email, and Comment. No Username, Password, and Website info. ::• No Website info at all. :• #2 - Pirates Online Rewritten Logo: ::• The old logo appears on the different sections of the website while the new logo only appears on the Home page. :• (NEW) #3 - White Background and Input Field: ::• On the Registration Form, the bottom of the background is white and the input field is kind of too far down. That is pretty much all the errors on the website so far. If there are more, should I be happy enough to put them here? I don't feel like it but if if you guys want me to, I'll try my best to keep track of website errors :P Tally-ho! Ugh I mean, fair winds mate! Category:Blog posts